Minecraft973
by Team Goofy973
Summary: A guy randomly wakes up in Minecraft, he decides to find his way through, meets some other people, and even participates in a Hunger Games! Sadly, that makes this story T, (not really sadly) but see his adventure through a VERY unoccupied server. Can he get out?
1. Beginnings

Minecraft - 973 Style

I wake up in a strange world. It's all cubes. Nothing is round. I try to remember my name. Doesn't work. Then something pops into my head. A name, I guess, Goofy973. Strange. I decide to just go with it. I stand up, getting the sun in my eyes, and turn around.

There is a tree there, actually an entire forest. I appear to personally be at the edge of a prairie. I walk off into the forest a ways and hit a tree on accident. I turn to it just in time to see that it splintered a bit. I curiously punch it, and it splinters more than at first. I stupidly realize that it's going to fall on top of me, but it's too late – the wood breaks. However, the other wood just stays there. I pick up a miniature version of the wood, and use it to bludgeon the rest of the wood off the tree. The leaves then begin to disintegrate.

I walk through the trees a little ways and hit a tree I shouldn't have. I see that I have a backpack on. I look in it to see a little box mechanism, which I lift out. In it are 4 spaces the size of the mini wood I collected. On the other side is another space. I try to put one wood in there, but it just shoots out, like it's incompatible. I put it in one of the 4. Nothing seems to happen, but when I turn the thing around, there is a little stack of wooden planks. On it is a small, white 4. I take it out, turn the mechanism around, and find that the wood has vanished. I put the planks in the crafter, but I still have one. I apparently put 1 out of the 4 in a space. I place the other 3 in their own spaces, and on the other side comes another mechanism, but bigger. I take it out, put the other wood in my pockets, which I have 8 of, and place it on the ground. It extends to the size of a fully sized wood block. It has 9 slots instead of 4. I grin. Living here is easier then I think.


	2. Finding a Kingdom

Chapter 2

Finding a Kingdom

I experiment with the crafting mechanism, eventually making sticks and even a wooden sword. The trick is really to make a rough shape of what you want. I make a pickaxe and shovel for good measure, and then go walking along. I then realize that the sun is setting. I don't have a home, so I decide to go under a tree. I soon hear hissing noises above me, so I move, and then a giant spider jumps on me and bites me. I smack it with my sword. It gets mad at me and comes back again. I bludgeon it until it poofs into nothingness, leaving me with some string and an eye. Euggh. I hear footsteps around me and decide to walk away.

I turn around and find myself face to face with an ugly green thing. I back away into a lake. It starts hissing, driving me further into the water, and then blows up. I can feel myself get hurt, like a health bar is dropping or something. However, I can feel it slowly healing.

I climb out of the pool and almost immediately get shot by an arrow. I see a skeleton not too far away, holding a bow loaded with arrows. I run to the side just in time, and the arrow whizzes by me. It finds its mark in one of the green creatures. The thing then proceeds to walk up to the skeleton, and then obliterates both. I grab 2 bones, 1 arrow, and surprisingly, a bow. I walk a little deeper into the forest. Then, my eyes catch a HUGE sight. There is a castle in front of me. That's when the guy with the diamond sword falls out of the tree. I automatically shoot both my arrows at him, then smack him in the face with my sword. I can hear him yell, "STOP!" There is floating text above him that reads ZEpicTeam.

"Follow me to find some valuable stuff." I do, and he leads me to a cave. He points to a waterfall I should go down. I look carefully, and see that at the bottom, there is lava. I also see that there is a very difficult to navigate area that leads to a bed. I don't trust this guy at all, so I hit him into the ravine. He falls, and his items scatter everywhere. I see him at the very bottom of the ravine, collecting his items. I take the safe way down, and meet him. "Don't ever try that again," I say, and I climb the waterfall.

I go back to the castle. There are guards there, and, after investigating my name, they let me in to the king's royal quarters. His name is Captain Sparklez. I introduce myself, and he shows me the way to a house of my own, down in a village behind the castle. I see ZEpicTeam in his house, and then I try to sleep. I can't though, because there are monsters in the area. I pick up my sword, smack a skeleton to pieces, pick up those pieces, and go to sleep.


End file.
